Buildings
's 9 builldings]]Buildings are the locations inside of a Town that offer services of any kind, ranging from Restoration Services to General Stores to Transport Stores to even Special Services. Below is a list of some of the common types of Buildings: Overall Information Type Buy/Sell Notes Market* Staples and trade goods, commodity Armor; Slave Trading if Market permits Best place to sell trade goods, Food, commodity Armor, and slaves Weapon Store Weapons, Ammo, Non-Commodity Armor, Attachments Best place to sell Weapons and Ammo General Store** Mix of Items from Weapon Stores, Transport Stores, and Livestock Markets while also having Containers and Tools Second best place to sell Weapons and Ammo, and best place to sell Containers and Tools Transport Store Caravan Animals, Carts, Vehicles Best place to sell Animals, Carts, and Vehicles Livestock Market/Farm Animals Best place to sell animals (*) Called "Marketplace" in the Tribal Region and "Warehouses" in Hempton, Cotton Fields, and Shikendo (**) Called "Merchant" in Lintu Camp Buildings Availability Key ✓ = Available ✖ = Not Available A''' = Animals '''C = Carts V''' = Vehicles '''F = Farm L''' = Livestock Market Table |} (*) Slave Trading is Available (**) Slave Trading is Available and Can be Abolished in Storyline Buildings Most Buildings in a Town will open up the Bartering Screen whenever interacted with. '''Market Central Trading Hub where goods and commodities are sold/bartered. Anything the Town's Industries produce in surplus will be sold here, along with any other item the Town has bought. Markets all have a maximum amount of cash on hand on every visit back to the Town if there is time in-between every visit, much like with trading with Units. However, the Market can replenish its funds if given time. Markets will accept anything tradable, provided if the item(s) are not in use by the player's Caravan. Slaves can be sold to Markets as well, given that they are willing to purchase Slaves. General Store General Stores are similar to Markets, but sell Caravan necessities instead, such as Containers, Armor, First Aid, Devices, Attachments, Tools, and even Transport and Ammunition/Weapons if a Weapon Store/Transport Store is not available in that Town. General Stores have an infinite supply of funds and will pay higher prices for Caravan necessity items (including Ammunition and Weaponry), but less for goods and commodities. Weapon Store Weapon Stores have a similar concept to General Stores, but deal mostly with Weaponry, Ammunition, and Attachments. They have infinite funds and will purchase Caravan necessities and combat items for a higher price, whilst paying less for goods and commodities. Transport Store Transport Stores have a similar concept to General Stores, but deal mostly with various types of Transport, ranging from Caravan Animals, Carts, and Vehicles. They have an infinite supply of money. Transport Stores will purchase Caravan necessities, combat-related items, and Transport-related items for a higher price than the Market and is the only place (excluding the Livestock Market for Animals) that will pay higher prices for Transport than any other Building. Livestock Market Livestock Markets operate very similar to Transport Stores, but do not offer Carts or Vehicles. However, they sell actual Livestock (Sheep, Goats, Cattle) in addition to Caravan Animals. They have an infinite supply of wealth and will pay higher prices for all non-goods/commodities, including non-Caravan Animals. Police Station Goes by different names in different Towns (Sheriff's Office, Prison, Holding Cell, etc.). Available in larger cities in some regions, Police Stations serve to remand Prisoners from combat to a Faction for a bounty (if they're willing to accept a Prisoner). Remanding Prisoners will boost a player's reputation to the Faction accepting the Prisoner, whilst reducing the reputation with the Prisoner's Faction. Bounties increase depending on the Prisoner's Faction's hostility to the Police Station's Faction (for example, Ozbet Government vs. Janubi Government). Note that Police Stations will only accept Prisoners outside of their own Faction. For example, Alkubra Police Stations will accept any other Police unit (i.e: Janubi, Ozbet, Qubba, The Federation), any Bandit (regardless of Region), and even Caravan and Travelers Units. They will never accept Alkubra Police, however. |} Services Clinic The Clinic is a medical service found in towns that replenishes a person's health for at a varying price. Clinics may be specially equipped to perform Eye Surgery, Upper Limb Surgery,and Lower Limb Surgery. Some may be equipped to perform more than one type of surgery. In rural or minor towns, a clinic is usually called a Doctor. Veterinary Clinic A Veterinary Clinic is a medical service for all types of animals. It can be found in many different towns. Repair Shop A repair shop is a medical service for carts and vehicles. The cost for repairing carts and vehicles are different for one another. Schools Police Academy * Location: Fort Mitchell Veterinary Institute * Location: Ozbet School of Mechanics * Location: Tifk School of Kendo * Location: Shikendo School of Medicine * Location: Toho Sands Special Buildings Slave Market The Slave Market is a building that buys and sells slaves. It is located in Tifk at the Janubi region. The Slave Market's only difference from regular markets that has slaves for sale, is that it has its own independent money reserve. Also similar to how transport markets tend to buy weapons and Armour in small quantities at high prices. Category:Locations Category:Game Concept Category:Incomplete